The Dream
by Chickenlover313
Summary: 16-year-old Beatrice Prior has just moved to Chicago. She meets the man of her dreams, in her dreams. But when she meets the guy in person, he accidentally brings up a girl who made her life a living hell. Sorry, I know there are a bunch of these, but I wanted to give it a twist. SWEARING Y'ALL UPDATE: This story is under construction and will be back and running by December 2018
1. The Dream

The Dream

 **A/N: Hi peeps! This is my first published fanfic story. I'm not really sure how long this story will be, but whatever.**

 **-Beatrice POV-**

 _I walked into the huge gymnasium nervously, not knowing what to expect. I was going to my senior prom, which was weird because I was a sophomore in going to a new high school. I looked down at my clothes, which was a long white sundress with a rose type floral print. My shoes were a pair of pale pink heeled sandals that tied up at my ankle. I looked at a mirror conveniently hanging on a wall. My hair was tied up in a braided bun with some strands sticking out. I had a simple smokey eye, light pink lipgloss, and a hint of rosy blush on my cheeks. I unusually looked beautiful. I looked away from the mirror and looked around the room. The walls were decorated with colourful streamers and balloons. A banner hung from the basketball net poles spelled out Senior Prom 2418. I walked around curiously, not looking where I was going, and bumped into someone. "Oh, um sorry," I squeaked out._

" _No, I apologize. I didn't see you," a deep voice rumbled. I looked up at him. He was jaw dropping. He had dark brown wavy hair, a light stubble, and a perfectly chiseled jaw that would make any girl swoon. But what was the most amazing feature about him was his eyes. His eyes were a dark midnight blue that reminded me of the ocean at night. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie, very similar to his eyes but nowhere as dark as his. He had a charming smile that went really well with his hooked nose. As I take in his features, a slow dance started to play. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "S-sure," I stuttered, not actually believing that this Greek God was talking to me. He took my hand, which was quite small compared to his long fingers. We walked to the dance area. We joined the other slow couples waltzing. His hands gently grasped my waist as I put my hands on his broad shoulder. We danced slowly. I was falling for this guy and I didn't even know him. Our faces got closer and closer until our noses were touching. It was a wonderful evening. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. Suddenly, I heard this ringing sound. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh, it was annoying as hell. Realization fell on my face._ I finally woke up in shock. A dream. It was only a dream.

 **A/N: How did ya guys think? Too corny? Sorry, this chapter is like really short compared to the ones I would normally write. (I haven't published some of my work.) Rate and Review pleaz.**


	2. The Familiar Eyes

The Familiar Eyes

 **A/N: OMG I GOT 16 VIEWS IN LIKE 5 HOURS! Ok, I know it's not a lot, but like it's awesome that people are actually seeing my stuff! So since you peeps are awesome, I'm gonna post another chapter! Ok, so some of the beginning chapters will be really short, but they'll eventually get longer and longer as I type this story. I have a weird system. Ok, back to the story thing. Umm Four/Tobias' POV will come in like the next chapter or two if you're wondering.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot, I didn't mention this in the first chapter because me being the butthead I am, I forgot. But anyways, ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH. I only own my fanfiction. Sadly.**

 **-Beatrice's POV-**

Just a dream. That's all it was. It couldn't have been real. It wouldn't have been real. No one would really look at me how the mystery man in my dream had.( **A/N I reread the first chapter and it's like really crappy, but I still really like it.** ) I sighed with sadness filling my voice. I got out of my double-sized bed and walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't see the pretty, glamorous girl in the dream, but instead I saw a flat chested, short, dulled eyed girl with the most dull hair in the world. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair and all that crap. I changed into a crop top shirt thing that read "If the word smartass had a picture in the dictionary, it would be a picture of me" and a pair of some light blue side button jeans that were high-waisted. Just because I my face looks like I could be an extra in The Walking Dead doesn't mean I can't dress up as a semi-normal teenager in high school. I just moved from Denver, Colorado to here, Chicago, Illinois. The school I'm now supposed to go to is called Divergent High. Their motto is "Stand out and be different!" Pssh. I go back to the bathroom and put on the slightest bit of mascara on. I'm not exactly a girl who puts a cake ton of makeup on their face. It's just how I roll. I'm a more athletic person. I grab my backpack and phone and go downstairs. My mom is making toast and my brother Caleb is on his Macbook, searching up the school's website. I sit down at the dining table. My dad goes to work early and comes home early. He now works for the mayor, Marcus Eaton. I've met him a few times. He seems really shady but I just ignore it. Apparently he has a son named Tobias who goes to my school as a junior. But he's 17 and I'm 16. I skipped a grade because apparently I'm that smart. But I don't really think that's the whole story. Anyways, my mom is a professor in college but goes to work at 11 AM. And my brother is junior who also goes to my school. We really do love each other, but we aren't as affectionate as other families. I start thinking about Tobias for some reason. I don't really know why. My mother snaps me out of her thoughts as she serves us our toast with eggs. "Mom, thank you you didn't have to do that," I said, smiling. "Ah, you deserve it. Besides it's your first day of school!" I nodded in reply. My brother screamed like a girl. "Divergent High has a huge library! It says so on the website! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I chuckled in reply. My brother was always interested in school. Hell, I'm surprised he isn't in college yet. I read the time displayed on the oven. 7:24. Crap. School starts at 7:30. I tell Caleb, "School starts in 6 minutes, just saying. "CRAP!" Caleb yells. I scarf down my food, put on my Vans, say goodbye to my mom, grab my stuff, and rush out the door. I dash all the way to school, but don't run very much because the school is like 2 minutes away which was a huge mistake. I set the record at my old school for the mile for 5 minutes. I get to the school. I check my Fitbit. 7:28. CRAP. I forgot to get my schedule at the office. I run to the office in record time. A lady looks up from her computer. "Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, and I need my schedule. I'm new here." I said, out of breath. The lady I think named Tori (due to name plate on her desk) laughs. "I was wondering when you were going to come," Tori smiles. "Here you go. And your locker is D 06. Your combination is on your schedule, " Tori says as she hands me my schedule. "Good luck." Tori smirks at the clock. 7:29. "Thank you so much bye" I manage to say as I rush out of the office. I shove all my books in the locker and sprint to the classroom. I bump into someone coincidently. "Oh my god, I'm really sorry,'' I say. "It's ok. I didn't see you." The guy says as I look up to see the familiar eyes I saw earlier.

 **A/N: OOH… Who do you think she bumped into? Not really hard to guess tho. I made this chapter a bit longer but it's still like, really short. Can we get this up to 5 reviews? I think we can do it. I searched on Google images for fourtris posters for all the movies and I squealed so loud. It's like my favorite ship. My second is (even tho it started since 2014), itsssssssss….. SHEO! OMG I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE THEIR SHIP. And it breaks my heart bcc Shai's starring in Adrift with Sam Claflin and it's a Romance. Augustus (Caleb) and Sutter (Peter) were exceptions cuz they were in the movies. GAHHHHHHHHHHHH lol**


	3. Old Friends Meet Again

Old "Friends" Meet Again

 **A/N: Hi peeps! My normal schedule for posting chapters is once a week, but since we got to five reviews, I'm gonna update today! Yayayayayayayay! And also, I have the feeling to just write today! Gah. I sound way too optimistic. Ok, since I'm an idiot, I forgot to mention a few things from the last two chapters; Tris is 16 as a junior, Four is 17 as a junior as well as the rest of the gang you'll meet later, Caleb is also a junior that is 17. So basically, EVERYONE'S A JUNIOR. And also I don't own the Walking Dead, Macbooks or Apple, or Vans. I only own a pair of Vans. :( ANYWAYS**

 **As normal, I don't own Divergent, or the characters (Especially Nita). Just the fanfiction. So sad.**

 **WARNING: FILLER AND TRIGGERS AHEAD**

 **-Four's POV-**

"WAKE UP YOU USELESS CHILD!" is what I hear when I wake up.

It's no surprise whose voice it is. My so-called "father", Marcus Eaton, the mayor of the city. Pssh.

"Jesus Christ, ok!" I yell, muttering "God damn," not wanting to meet his belt again.

Every time, I step out of line (which is basically everyday), I always end up with bloody belt marks and scars. It all started when my mom Evelyn died. I was 8 at the time. She had lung cancer. My bastard father didn't even try to help her. He basically let her freaking die. I shake away my thoughts and get ready for school. My life at school is much better than it is at home with Marcus. I have a bunch of friends, I was the class president last year and I'm running again, and I have a pretty girlfriend ( **A/N: Trigger Warning** ) Nita. My best friend Zeke says my relationship with Nita is BS, but he's probably just jealous. I brush my hair and teeth, and put on a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. I grab my speech for the election, phone, backpack, and some hand wraps for gym. They have a separate gym you can exercise in that isn't for actual gym class. Divergent High is a private school that has a bunch of funding from The All Mighty Marcus The Mayor, so they have a big budget. I guess it's a good thing. I run downstairs to grab a granola bar and an apple quickly to avoid Marcus eating a proper breakfast containing oatmeal and milk. I slide on a pair of some Nikes and run out to the driveway with my beloved truck. It's only a few months old, but it's one of my favorite things I own. I back out slowly and drive to school. Divergent High isn't very far, but I still drive there. I notice a girl running to the direction of the school. She is very petite but is fairly built. She's probably a freshman or something. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a grey crop top. Her hair is a dirty blond and down to her elbows. She sprints to school like she's freaking Usain Bolt. I don't recognize her, so I conclude that she just moved into the house next to mine. I think her window is parallel to mine, so I'll check later. I park my car in my old spot and get out. I am greeted by a noogie from Zeke.

"Hey bro. It's been like forever since we seen each other dude!" Zeke exclaims.

"Yeah, because two days is now officially 2 years," I reply smirking, as we walk inside the school.

"Yeah, Yeah," Zeke says as he rolls his eyes but still smiles. "Hey, did you know? There's these two new kids in our grade. Brother and sister."

"Ok?" I reply. "Why do I need to know this?"

"Because we need to get you a girl, Four,"

"I have a girlfriend dude." I say knowing what he means."

"A bitchy one that's for sure." I hear Zeke mutter. I scoff at this. Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend walks up to us.

"Hi Zeke," Shauna says happily. "Oh, hey Four."

"Hi," I say politely. I'm not usually this uptight but a crappy morning leads to a crappy attitude.

Zeke gives Shauna a peck and I walk away, not wanting to get in their moment. I pull out my schedule.

 _1st Withmore History_

 _2nd Wu Gym_ ( **A/N: When I mean Wu I mean Amar. George is married to Amar in this fanfic.** )

 _3rd Sprickmen Chemistry_

 _4th Wu (Tori) Music_

 _Lunch 2_

 _5th De Silivia Math_

 _6th Martina Language Arts_

 _Free period_

 _Locker: D 04_

I chuckle at the irony of my locker number and put my books away. As I walk to 1st period I keep my head looking forward so I can look for Nita. Advantages of being 6'3. I don't notice a small figure slam in me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," The girl says. I recognize her for being the female Usain Bolt from this morning. When I look down I see the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. It's weird, but it's very true. They're a mix of blue and gray that sparkle under the light. She looks like an angel. _Snap out of it Tobias! You have a girlfriend!_ I think to myself. "It's ok. I didn't see you," I replied. "I'm Tris," Tris says, smiling. "Four," I say, returning the smile. She immediately makes my day better for some reason. We stare at each other for a few seconds. A high-pitched voice breaks our stare-off. "FOUR, BABY!" Nita screeches. Nita struts to me in her 5 in. heels. Nita smiles at me but when she sees Tris, her face quickly turns sour. Tris's cheerful look quickly also turns into a pissed frown. "Um, Tris this is my girlfriend-" "Nita," Tris coldly stares at Nita. Nita's sneer quickly turns into what Zeke calls "her sickly sweet smile". "Tris. I honestly didn't think I would see you again," Nita manages to say through her obviously fake smile. "You guys know each other?" I blurt out. "Yeah. Nita went to my middle school in Denver." Tris says, still glaring at Nita. "I did, didn't I?" Nita says.

"Mmhmm." "Well, see you around with your friends. Wait, you don't have any and you will never, you stiff _,"_ Nita says meanly."You're flat-chested, dull, and shit people would find on their shoes. And should I say, a baby. You clearly never got your growth spurt from middle school. And, you're a skinny little virgin." Tris looks at me for help, but I just stare at my 1st period classroom door, not wanting to be involved. Tris looks defeated and hurt. "Oh, and don't go near my boyfriend and don't even talk to him, bitch" Nita sneers. There is a long period of silence between us. "I wouldn't dream of it. You can have him, he's yours," Tris finally says, with coldness, anger, hurt, and rage in her voice while staring at both of us. I notice she's at the brim of tears and her voice cracking. She walks away briskly to her classroom. I feel a pang in my heart. "She's gone now babe. We can go now." Nita says happily. "Uh I have to go to 1st period now, Nita." I say as I walk away. "BYE, BABE! SEE YOU LATER!" Nita screams. I sit down in a vacant desk as the bell rings. Mrs. Withmore walks in with a cheerful look on her face. "Hello class, I am your new History teacher! Since today is the first day of school, you all have a free period!" The whole class cheers. I look around and try to find any of my friends in my class. I see Zeke and sigh of relief. "What's up, bro?" Zeke says as I scoot my desk towards his. I explain what happened earlier. What Tris said about me makes me angry, especially the fact that it came from her. And the face she gives Nita is just cruel. She's like a female Marcus. "Did you actually say that Tris is a female Marcus? Do you even know what the hell you're saying?!" Zeke exclaims, obviously pissed. He's the only person who knows about Marcus. "Dude, the bitch said, I wouldn't dream of it. You can have him, he's yours to Nita while giving her a look, obviously saying I'm a freaking-" Zeke cuts me off. "1) DUDE SHUT THE HELL UP EVERY ONE CAN HEAR YOU YOU DIPSHIT!" I look around. Everyone is staring at us. "And second of all, if she said that obviously Nita would have said something before, "Do you remember what she said?" "Psh, yeah. She said, well, see you around with your friends. Wait, you don't have any and you will never, you stiffYou're flat-chested, dull, and shit people would find on their shoes. And should I say, a baby. You clearly never got your growth spurt from middle school. And, you're a skinny little virgin oh, and don't go near my boyfriend and don't even talk to him, bitch," I recite from memory. Zeke and I's jaws drop. Shit.

 **A/N: Oh my freaking god peeps. I legit started crying when I was editing this chapter. How triggered were you guys about this chapter? Some of the Four's teachers are teachers at my school cuz I had absolutely no idea what to call them. Sorry Four's a bit OOC but he starts to find himself as chapters progress. If we get 20 reviews I'll post 4 (lol) chapters in the same week. I can't promise it this week, since we have testing at my school for my grade this week. Ok, as I crying about this chapter, mom walking giving me this wtf look as she was doing the laundry. I then started laughing like really loudly, and she gave me this even more of a wtf look. ANYWAYS I found a schedule I like for posting. Besides once a week. It takes me normally a night to type one chapter, a bit in the morning and then post it after school. So my schedule is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So expect a bunch of chapter to read!**

 **Question of the Day (ik I can just use an acronym but I like it k): What is your writing hand? Mine is left, which sucks cuz I broke my index finger during basketball.**


	4. Apology Letter or Chapter Thing

Apology

 **A/N: I am like so sorry peeps. Ok. One thing you need to know about me is that the way I post these stories is like really complicated. I go on to Google Drive and type up the chapter. The reason why I do this is because Google Drive saves everything immediately and I definitely don't want to forget saving my work. I am like really forgetful. So I type everything on a Google Doc and Copy and Paste it on to Microsoft Word. I then Save it to my documents or downloads on my laptop and label it the chapter name. I then upload it to Doc Manager and make a file out of it for the new chapter. Then I post the chapter to the story. I know. You're probably thinking why the hell would you use all those steps when you can just type it all on Microsoft Word? I also do the Google Drive thing so I can do it on my iPhone and meh spare Chromebook cuz I don't have Microsoft Word on meh phone. Or Chromebook because. It only holds well.. Google Chrome. ANYWAYS I am like so sorry because I was supposed to post a chapter today and my goddamn laptop wasn't connected to the Wi-Fi. It also wouldn't let me even try to connect to the Wi-Fi password, so that sucked. After multiple explicit words and profanities, I realized the only way to fix this issue was to restart the computer. After waiting a few unnecessary hours, it worked. The only problem was it logged me out of the Wi-Fi still. I was pretty pissed and texted my dad asking what the Wi-Fi password was. After multiple times, I set it up and it worked. Woo-Hoo. AND THEN ANOTHER DING DANG DAMN OTHER PROBLEM DECIDED TO COME OUT OF NOWHERE! I went into Google Drive, and clicked on the doc that said "** _ **The Dream: Ch.4".**_ **And when I clicked it, I noticed something. There was a little note saying, ''** _ **Google Drive is not working. Please refresh to continue."**_ **I clicked 27 times until I gave up screaming at my laptop with curse words and more curse words. Lovely. I finally gave up and typed this apology letter. So sorry. This isn't a chapter. I promise to post this chapter as soon as I can. If it doesn't post before Tuesday morning, on Wednesday I'll post Ch. 4 from Monday, Ch. 5 from Wednesday, and Ch. 6 as a apology chapter. Thank you peeps so much for understanding. See you all later peeps.**


	5. The Apology (The Real Chapter)

The Apology

 **A/N: Hi peeps! I'm back with another chapter for y'all. I burnt my finger with a hot glue gun today in Tech. I'm smart. And even better, IT HURTS LIKE HELL! It turned into a blister, and it's like really gross. I want to pop it, but apparently that's bad for the skin underneath it or whatever. Oh god why am I telling you guys this? This isn't fanfiction. Anyways, my friends were reading this and got like really pissed at me because of the Nita girlfriend thing lol. Since you guys are like the best, I'm gonna reply to the ones that reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Charms22- Don't we all? And Nita's really bitchy in this story so if people think this is going to be a... I don't even know their ship name. Nour? Fita? Lol. Anyways. If anyone thinks that, you are very very mistaken.**

 **AKgymnast4- DO NOT WORRY. I AM DEFINITELY NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY ANYTIME SOON. That is stupid. And I post like 3-4 chapters a week so… And thank you. Sorry I can't handle compliments very well. I guess I've never gotten a compliment. Weird.**

 **I love your guy's support and as long as you keep reading and reviewing and rating, I will keep on posting Four you guys. I just realized my laptop auto corrected for. I'm keeping it like that. If you guys have any suggestions or requests for chapter ideas, plz pm me! Oh, and if you guys are wondering, quite a bit of the plot is very similar to Gerdy Gertha's Erudite High School fanfic. It's by far the best fanfic I have ever read. But it's mature so be careful y'all. I don't want you peeps being mentally scarred. Trust me. I've been there. Oh my god you guys I get so off track. ANYWAYS LETS GO**

 **I DON'T OWN NOBADY NOTHANG OR DIVERGENT. Especially not Nita. Edit thing after actual apology letter: OK GUYS I GOT IT TO WORK AGAIN SO YAYYY! 1 catch tho. I might have to post it late because after rereading this chapter, I decided to rewrite it cuz it sounds pretty shitty right now.**

 **-Four's POV-**

I messed up big time. I guess I was so worried of being picked on, I was letting someone else get picked on. I'm strong to defend myself, but I don't have the courage to. I can hit other people, but never on girls. I don't want to become Marcus. The sick bastard used to hit my mother before she got lung cancer. But I pretty much hit no one because why would I? That's really stupid. I really hope no one heard our conversation, because people would think I'm a crazy ass head. 

"DUDE. What the hell." Zeke says, upset. "I told you Nita is a crazy psycho bitch who needs to get help. You didn't listen to me. As usual. You're being brainwashed into thinking like her."

"What the hell Zeke? You think I'm turning into Nita? I'm not anything like her!" I exclaim.

"Tell me, Four, why are you her boyfriend," Zeke says smartly, but unenthusiastically.

"Um... She's pretty, and um... well she has money." I say these things awkwardly, making them sound more like a question than a statement. But I know these points make it even more of a reason not to date Nita. Zeke raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

"And she's nice-" Zeke cuts me off again.

"To you, dimwit. Did you not remember what you just recited?" Zeke says now annoyed.

Something clicks in my brain.

"But that was just Tris. Only one person. Don't disrespect my girlfriend," I say suddenly defensive of Nita. I don't know how, but I am now on Nita's side. It's controlling me and I don't know how to stop it. I just went from being on no side to Nita side. It confuses the side that is still sane. I don't want to and can't admit it… Zeke is actually right. Nita might be controlling me. But I can't do anything.

 _Flashback from Third Person_

 _(The day before)"Marcus, it's finally time I meet you. I'm Jeanine Matthews, Nita's Aunt." (Time skip to dinner) Nita, Marcus, and Jeanine all give each other a knowing glance. Nita slips something into Four's drink, which makes Four drowsy. Four goes to bed early due to the aching headache he had._

"She the complete opposite when your back is turned, Four. And she unleashed it out in front of you, Four. She's taking over your mind." Zeke says, now concerned.

"And where's your proof, huh Zeke? That's right you don't have any. Accept it. You're just jealous. You're supposed to be on my side! Not that ugly bitch's side! How are we even friends?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" I say heatedly.

There is hurt and anger in Zeke's eyes, much like Tris's when she stared at me and Nita.

"Look. I don't know who you are, but you are definitely not my best friend that was friends with me since 1st grade. You are not the guy who helped me find Shauna. You are not the guy who has been with me through all this time." Zeke angrily whispers. The bell rings. Zeke dashes out of the classroom. I follow him, wanting to retort back at him saying I'm still the Four he always knew.

But instead I yell out, "Where are you going?" because he has Gym with me next period.

"Finding my best friend. Because I'm definitely sure it's not the guy walking next to me," Zeke says as he runs off. I hope he's not serious… is he?

 _As Four walks to the gym alone and confused, he doesn't realize that him and Zeke knew and heard about the conversation. Another ear was in their conversation._

-Page Break-

 **-Beatrice POV-**

I walk out of my 1st period laughing with my new best friend, Christina. She's way taller than me and prettier. She has dark brown hair down to her chin and leaves it down. Her tall slim figure makes my willowy petite figure look hideous. She is really honest but a bit too honest. She says whatever's on her mind. But in all honesty she is an awesome friend. I talked about what happened this morning and Christina understood and listened the whole time during the free period Ms. Reins gave us. I almost broke into tears retelling what happened. Christina comforted me an handed me a tissue. Thank god I was wearing waterproof mascara. We walk to the gym and go to the locker room. I change in a pair of black running shorts and the school gym shirt. I tie up my hair in a high ponytail. As I walk out of the locker room, I see the now dreaded eyes from my dream.

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the chapter delay, and thank you** **KIWIPIE BEATS DAUNTLESSCAKE** **for relieving my stress about updating the chapter. Four is a really big douche right now. Do not worry you will get more drama than there already is! Umm there isn't really much to say buttt… Who do you think is the person listening to Four and Zeke's dramatic conversation? What do you think made Four switch sides like that? Do you think Zeke was too harsh to Four, or do you think he deserved it? I really want to hear your guy's opinion! So as normal, please read and review! See you peeps later!**

 **-Blinky**


	6. The Punch

The Punch

 **A/N: Hi peeps! I am back. This chapter was very delayed due to my major writers block. I make up goals for reviews to encourage me to post faster, but I writing these chapters are really fun. I'm surprised I'm not sick of it yet, due to the fact I have testing for like the next three weeks on the computer. But I guess the difference is that I have access to Spotify when I type fanfic, but I have access to literally nothing except a fricken Chromebook. *sighs loudly* Anyways. I loved writing this chapter. Very violent. Kinda like me. Lots of fighting. And me researching stuff on Wikipedia. And Google. And me staying up until 2 AM searching up how to punch something. Don't ask.**

 **Reviews for the last chapter shout outs:**

 **Charms22- You are a legit mind reader. I planned the story after the last chapter and your logic lines up with the plotline. After I saw your review, I was SHOOK.**

 **AKgymnast4- You are indeed very smart and me being the dumbass I am, only understood** **⅙** **of your review. To sum it up while giving the least amount of spoilers, instead of all that interesting brain science shit, more like the transmitters that control the Dauntless in Divergent.**

 **Here you go. I KEEP ON FORGETTING BUT I DON'T OWN NATHANG.**

 **-Beatrice's POV-**

"Damn, sorry," I say as I remove myself from his chest.

"Move it, shithead!" Four says rudely as he pushes me to the side. I angrily glare at Four and briskly walk away as tears started to form. I don't want to deal with him. I join Christina and look down as I walk.

"Ignore him. Cheer up, Tris. Come on, you can meet my friends," Christina says. We walk to a group of girls. One is a brunette, a dark blonde, and a girl with her head shaved. It looks really good on her, but would look terrible on me.

"Girls, this is Tris, Tris, this is Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn," Christina says, pointing at each girl as she says their name. I awkwardly wave. 

"Wait!" Shauna says. She runs to a boy with olive skin and handsome facial features walking out of the locker room. I presume that he is her boyfriend.

"Tris, meet Zeke, my boyfriend. Zeke, meet Tris," Shauna cheerfully says.

"Sorry about Four. I heard about it earlier. He's not normally that much of an asswipe." Zeke says smiling. I return the smile as Coach Amar blows his whistle.

"Attention, everybody! Today is a free period, but before you go off and do whatever you want, everyone must pass an agility test in combat. We are going to have a big standard in combat and fighting, so I must find out your ranking and skill level. If you didn't know, your records put you in a certain gym class, specialized in your characteristics. You are placed in Dauntless for your junior and senior year. Anyone who has at least a green belt in any martial arts and is new, please see me now. I walk quickly to Coach Amar, not wanting people whispering about the fact me, I freaking elf, knows how to hurt something or someone. I am the only new kid.

"Ok, what's your name kiddo?" Amar says.

"Beatrice Prior," A girl I think named Molly snorts. "But I go by Tris." I add quickly. Amar writes that down. 

"What type of martial arts are you expertise in and what rank are you?" Amar says.

"Aikido as a second degree black belt," I say. Molly again scoffs and snickers, in disbelief that I could possibly be a black belt. Amar doesn't notice Molly's reactions to my statements.

"Ok. And one more thing. What dojo did you earn your black belt?" Amar asks.

"Um, Kinjo Aikido Dojo," I say.

"Got it. You're good to go, kiddo." Amar says.

I say thank you and walk to my new friends.

"You know karate?" Lynn asks, surprised.

"Aikido actually. I'm a black belt," I say not wanting attention drawn to me. They all gawk at me.

"So you're pretty AND you kick ass?!" Christina says, impressed.

"I'm not pretty." I say factually.

"Bullshit," she mutters under her breath. I roll my eyes at this.

"Ok everyone let's get started. Ok first is Four versus Peter." I see Peter give Four this ugly sneer. Both boys are about the same age, but Four has a bigger build. He's not bulky though. Amar tells Peter to take off his shirt, but when Four takes off his shirt, he has a tank top on, showing off his big muscles. A bunch of girls swoon. I scoff at this and roll my eyes once again. This is ridiculous. Both boys wrap tape on their knuckles. Then the fight starts. Peter is in rage. He charges at Four and throws weak jabs at Four. Four blocks them all and gives a hard punch to Peter's gut. Peter stumbles. Four then uses this opportunity to punch Peter's nose. I hear a crack and cringe. He broke it. Blood runs down Peter's mouth. Four then punches Peter's temples and Peters eyes roll back. He's only unconscious. A few kids take Peter out of the ring and take him to the Nurses hospital. Four walks away unimpressed.

"Next up, Molly and Tris." Amar announces. I walk to the ring, feeling Four's eyes burning the back of my head. I take off my gym shirt to reveal a black tank top. Molly takes off her shirt to reveal a very slutty sport bra, if you can even call it a sports bra. More like pieces of dental floss glued together.

"Are you scared, Stiff?" Molly sneers. I ignore her and quickly wrap my knuckles. I hate that nickname. She must have learned it from Nita. Molly takes out some sparkly hot pink tape. What the hell? I think she must have switched out her sport tape with her sister's washi tape. I adjust my ponytail and get ready to fight. Molly's standing there, fixing up her damn makeup. I fake cough and she looks at me with a pissed look. She puts her makeup bag away and gets ready to charge. I try to get the first hit, which I do. I elbow her throat and she stumbles and chokes. I give her a moment to stand up but I stare at her coldly. "Can't hit me, bitch?" Molly says as she tries to get up and hit me. She goes for a sloppy punch but I duck and slip away. I am too fast for her. I hold in the urge to say "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" at Molly. She senses my feeling of accomplishment and she punches my face. She hits it hard enough that it hurts, but not enough that it throws me off. She then tries to kick me in the gut with her left leg, but I catch it in midair and twist it to the right. She yelps in pain and falls. She struggles to get up but does anyways. I then use my "smart" brain and decide to use ikkyō, a technique in aikido. I grab her wrist and elbow and flip her arm over, pushing at the elbow. Molly screams in pain.

"Is… that… all… you can... do, Stiff?" Molly slurs. She gets up and musters all the strength she can get. She aims an uppercut at my gut. It hurts like hell and makes me stumble back. It's not surprising of how weak I look. I hear a few girls snicker _stiff_ to each other. Molly smirks weakly and says, "Nita told me who you really are. A stiff, slutty, bitchy whor-" Something clicks in my head. I don't even let her finish her sentence and I do a cross punch at her face. I hear her nose crack and see her nose bleeding. She stumbles around. I decide to finish this. I take her hip, lift her around me, and smash her against the floor. This strategy is also known as the Aikido version of a hip throw. She's curled into a ball whimpering. _Coward._ I pin her arm behind her back and punch her with a proper hook punch. ( **A/N: Apparently hook punches are and can be lethal and the minimum injury is a concussion and or being unconscious and this is a high school fanfic, Molly is not going to die. I'm not THAT cruel.** ) Her eyes roll back to her head and she is unconscious. I get up looking around the gym. The whole class is staring at me, gawking at me in awe. Even Four is surprised. Amar smiles widely and writes something on his clipboard. Another few people drag Molly to the infirmary. I walk off satisfied, but my face is blank. I've dealt with worse. I feel my face for bruises. There is no bruise, but there is a cut mark on my face that is bleeding. I ignore it and walk off to Christina and the girls. The girls walk up to me hugging me.

"That was amazing, Tris! You really put that bitch in her place!" Christina smiles at me. I blush. The girls keep complimenting me, even though I say it's really nothing.

 **Time skip or page break or whatever you call it to lunch.**

I walk to a lunch table with Chris with a few other people sitting there. I see Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and two other guys. I also notice two other familiar faces. Four and Nita, talking to each other. My heart breaks slowly but I ignore it. I have been ignoring a lot of things today.

"Tris, this is Will, my boyfriend, and Uriah, Zeke's slightly younger brother, and also Marlene's boyfriend. Will and Uriah, Tris. 16 year old school prodigy and total badass," Christina says casually. I wave as I set down my tray of food.

"That's not true Chris," I say.

"No it's actually true. It all started at gym," Zeke says. I eat my salad as I hear Zeke and the girls talk about my fight in gym.

"You know Molly right?" Zeke asks Will and Uriah. They both nod. "As Tris was fighting her, she said a bunch of crap and Tris beat the shit out of her!" Zeke exclaims. I blush slightly and chew on my fries.

"I got it on camera too!" Zeke says excitedly. We all watch it on Zeke's phone. Nita smirking at Molly's remarks.

"Surprise that you beat her." Nita says out of nowhere.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I say. I'm so pissed there's probably steam seething out of my ears.

"I'm saying that a small girl like you could not possibly beat Molly. Zeke probably edited it to make you feel better," Nita smirks, enjoying my pissed-off-ness. I walk up to her and slap her face.

"BITCH YOU DID NOT JUST SLAP MY FACE!" Nita yells at me while standing up in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry did i ruin your $20,000 nose job? What are you going to do about it, Nita?" I say with my teeth clenched. The whole cafeteria turns to look at us. I see our table staring at us in shock, and Zeke obviously filming on his phone in the corner of his eye.

"You little-" Nita starts to say but Four steps in and tries to stop it.

"Girls, stop fighting! Nita chill. Tris, stop acting like a bitchy Stif-"

That word triggers me. Adrenaline goes through my veins. I don't stop myself in time. I _hook punch_ him.

 **A/N: Oh my gawd peeps the drama is real. This was hella fun to write. I made this really long for you guys due to meh late posting. The Kinjo Aikido Dojo is an actual place in Denver. I try to line up the story as much as I can. Anyways, I was dying of laughter while proofreading this. Does that make me retarded? Tris is a savage in this chapter. Nita's bitchy as usual. What do think happens to Four? You probably know what happens to Four due to the little A/N I put up in the middle of the chapter. Read and Review please!**


	7. Caught Red-Handed

Caught Red-Handed

 **A/N: HEY GUYS IT'S LOGAN PAUL BACK WITH ANOTHER VLOG- *snickers* I'm sorry peeps. I really wanted to post another chapter because why not? And my friends were texting me to post the next chapter because they wanted to know what happens to Four. I just checked how many views this story got and it got freaking 838 views! At first I legit thought this story was going to be a huge failure and I would stop posting after the third chapter. BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! Surprisingly. Anyways I needed some more inspiration, so I used my inspiration strategies. The first is drawing, the second is very complicated. I first grab the nearest Divergent series book and either put it on meh head, or rub it on meh arms. It's really weird but it actually works. I hope I didn't scare you all off. Also, I have a really late school starting thing which I go to school at like 10 AM. So I'll post way more often than I normally (try) to do. Dam these author's notes are super long. This isn't fanfiction. Since I appreciate everyone's reviews, I shout them out in every chapter.**

 **Charms22- You are awesome. I was thinking the same thing as you writing the last chapter. Are you sure you're not a mind reader? Lol.**

 **Here you go peeps. Y'all deserve it.**

 **-Four's POV-**

Ouch… I can't think properly right now. Where am I? It looks like the nurse's office. My head is throbbing like crazy. I try to remember what happened this morning. Tris, Nita, Zeke arguing in homeroom…, P.E. Molly, more Tris, and Lunch. ( **A/N: Four does not remember what him and Zeke say in Mrs. Withmore's class. The period of time is from when the "thing" snaps in Four's head and when Zeke walks away from Four during passing period is the part where Four doesn't remember. The flashback in** _ **The Apology**_ **is a big hint)** I see Zeke walking in, worried.

"Dude, are you okay? She hit you pretty bad." Zeke exclaims. "I mean you were acting like an ass earlier, but she went hard core on you."

"What the hell? What are you talking about?" I say, confused.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head. I am very confused.

Zeke explains the whole thing.

"Ok, it all started at P.E. You called Tris a "shithead" just because she bumped into you again. You pushed her to the side and walked away. You then fought Peter in the agility test for fighting, and then Tris fought Molly. Molly started to call Tris a bunch of names and then Tris snapped when she called her a stiff." Zeke takes a breath. "She like pins Molly's arm to the ground and lifts her hip and slams her into the ground. And she then pins her arm against her back and then she like gives her a hook punch I think what it's called. I think Molly broke her nose, has a bruised rib, a concussion, and twisted her ankle. Whatever Tris did, she messed Molly up big time. IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" I nod, because I remember that.

"At lunch, Tris and Chris come over and sit down at our table. She meets Will and Uriah. I show the two the fight and Nita comments that Tris couldn't have beaten her and says a bunch of crap. Tris confronts Nita and roasts the crap about her and slaps her face. You then step in and try to stop the conflict. But then you take one step too far and call Tris a bitchy stiff. And then she hook punches YOU. You pass out and I get up and me and Tris carry you to the nurse's office. I caught everything on camera," Zeke manages to say.

"Can I see?" I ask. He pulls out his iPhone 8 and shows me. I see Nita and Tris talking to each other.

"Surprise that you beat her." Nita says.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Tris says.

"I'm saying that a small girl like you could not possibly beat Molly. Zeke probably edited it to make you feel better," Nita smirks. Tris walks up and slaps her face.

"BITCH YOU DID NOT JUST SLAP MY FACE!" Nita yells at Tris.

"Oh, I'm sorry did i ruin your $20,000 nose job? What are you going to do about it, Nita?" Tris says coldly. I didn't know Nita had plastic surgery.

"You little-" Nita starts to say and I step towards them trying to stop the conflict.

But me being a terrible peacemaker, I say, "Girls, stop fighting! Nita chill. Tris, stop acting like a bitchy Stif-" Tris looks very pissed and hook punches me. Hard. I pass out and see the camera going towards me. Tris looks guilty, shocked, and very surprised. Her angry look is immediately replaced with sadness and realization. I don't think she meant to punch me.

Zeke picks me up as Principal Kang yells, "MS. PRIOR!" Tris turns around to Principal Kang.

She sputters out, "I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

"How is hitting another student an "accident"? Maybe we should bring you back to 10th grade to learn some respect?"

Tris is about to burst into tears. It makes me feel guilty. "B-but Nita..." Tris says.

"Four was defending another student! I don't know what your old school taught you, but bullying and harming physically and verbally is not tolerated here, young lady! You will get suspension for a week due to your actions!" Principal Kang says, heatedly.

Tears fall down Tris's cheek but her voice is firm and steady. "Yes, sir." Nita is smirking at Tris, not bothering to even hide it in front of Principal Kang. The video recording ends, but Zeke has a voice recording of what happens next. I hear Tris and Zeke struggle to pick me up. Zeke puts the phone down on the counter next to my cot. I hear them put me on a cot and I hear Zeke ask the secretary, Tori where the nurse is. Tori replies that the nurse is on a day off. I hear Zeke mutter damn it under his breath. Tris yells to Zeke that she will do it instead. She grabs ice and puts some in a bag. Tris rests it on my head and gets up. I hear her pouring water into something, probably a cup. She gets up and opens a cabinet. She finds a bottle. It's probably the painkillers on the table right now. She sets it next to the cup. She then sits down, I think the floor and I hear a thump on the wall. She must have leaned herself against the wall. I hear sniffing and quiet sobs. This makes me feel like an even more of a douche. I hear someone walk in with a clip-clop sound. The sound is probably from a pair of high heels. _Nita._

"What the hell do you want Nita?" Tris says coldly as she stands up.

"Seeing how my boyfriend is, after you purposely hit him. What the hell is wrong with you?" Nita snarls.

"Besides, I doubt that after he wakes up, he'll even talk to you," Nita says.

"You're probably right, but what makes you so sure?" Tris replies. This makes me feel like someone just punched me in the face. Which actually happened. She thinks that I wouldn't want to talk to her? I can't be surprised though. I have been acting like an arrogant ass today.

"You beat the shit out of him, and I can control his every move when I want to," Nita smirks.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tris growls.

"I put a pill in his drink the other day, and I can control his every move," Nita says smugly. "But you wouldn't tell him, and you couldn't. He probably hates you now, and he wouldn't believe you anyways. He finally saw the real you. A monster who destroys everything in their path."

"You sick, retarded piece of shit." Tris says to Nita, almost to a whisper.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Nita squeals as she walks out.

"She's right. He would never believe me." Tris mutters. Zeke walks in.

"Hey Tris. I have to go the bathroom. Could you watch him just in case he wakes up? You can leave when the bell rings. Tori says I'm excused from class to watch him." Zeke asks.

"Yeah sure, of course." Tris replies, no longer angry.

"Thanks!" There is a minute of silence. The bell rings. I hear Tris grab her bag and walk out. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm really sorry Four." Tris says as she walks out. Zeke walks back in and say, "There's my phone!" The recording stops. I lean against the wall. "Shit."

"I keep fucking things up, Zeke. I need to break up with the psycho bitch I call my girlfriend, apologize to Tris and tell Principal Kang that Tris is innocent."

"There's the Four I know." Zeke says proudly.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Um you were out cold for a while. It's almost the end of sixth period." Zeke says, checking his watch.

"Crap, really?" I exclaim. He nods.

"Are you ok, dude? Can you think properly?" Zeke asks? I nod and grab my bag. I dash out of the nurse's office. The bell rings. Students file out of classrooms and dash to their next class. I look around for the girl with the blue gray eyes.

 **A/N: Plot twist! I think. What do you think? What's going to happen to Nour (lol)? Will he find Tris? Will Fourtris become a thing? Meh butt is so numb after writing this. Ouch. This week, my chapters will be a bit shorter. Sorry about that. You'll get more chapter tho. Rate and Review plz!**


	8. The Make up and the Break up

The Make up and the Break up

 **A/N: IT'S YA BOY WALALUIGI! I'm kidding. Kind of. Hey peeps. I almost typed it as pees. That would be gross. Anyways, I am bored. Thus this chapter being born. I look like a mess rn. I'm sprawled out on the kitchen floor, typing this on a Google Doc on meh phone. Sigh. I'm weird. You peeps are de best. So rejfjsflnjsfdjiljsd. I just checked, and we got to FREAKING 1,030 VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And guess what? We got to 313 visitors! I laughed for an hour reading that. Lol I accidentally fourgot to post the chapter because I was coincidently watching The Four on YouTube. lol**

 **Wrenlovesreading- I am not a Youtuber. Sadly. Thank yous so muches. The punch already came, so I hope that helps you not want to kill Four as much. Nita is very triggering. SO EXPECT MORE WANTING TO KILL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE! But seriously. Thank yous.**

 **Charms22- Hopefully you don't have to wait four Fourtris four too long. LOL The OTP shall rise! I think. Lol And you might not have to deal with Ms. Psycho Bitch for long. FOUR now. *laughs loudly* I crack myself up sometimes.**

 **AS NORMAL, I OWN NATHANG OR NAWANE. FOUR now. Ok I'll stop. FOUR NOW**

 **-Four's POV-**

"Tris! Tris!" I yell as I look around. I get a few weird looks but I ignore them. Where is she? The bell rings but since I have a free period, I can do whatever. I stand in the hallway, alone and defeated. I need to talk to her as soon as I can. Nita runs towards meh. I sadly walk to the locker room so I can prepare for the gym. I walk out wearing a tank top and the basketball shorts and Nikes I wore to school. I grab my phone and earbuds, as well as a roll of tape. I walk out, listening to Post Malone. As I walk out to the gym, almost every girl is staring at me, even the girls with boyfriends. Their boyfriends all glare at me, obviously pissed. They don't try to confront me due to the fact I can beat their asses. Only one girl isn't staring me down. She's wearing an actually modest sports bra (unlike the girls who wear a piece of thread as a shirt), a pair of some stretchy yoga pants, and a pair of Nikes. Her golden, dirty blonde hair is up in a ponytail. She has earbuds in that is loudly blasting Post Malone as well. That surprises me. No girl I know likes Post Malone. But even every girl with earbuds in looks like me. I try to solve the mystery of who it is, but it's not hard. Petite, golden blonde ponytail. It's definitely Tris. I never noticed how beautiful she is. I nervously walk up to her, but I'm kinda afraid that she'll body slam me and beat the shit out of me. I tap her on the shoulder gently. Her reflexes jump into action and she punches me in the gut. I wince in pain, but it doesn't hurt as much as the headache.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I AM SO SORRY" Tris yells.

"It's fine. I doesn't really hurt," I say. I get this tingly feeling due to the fact that she's actually concerned four me.

"I'm really sorry about the punching your face at lunch thing," Tris says as she takes out her earbuds. Then I quickly look down. She has abs. TRIS PRIOR HAS ABS. I quickly look at her face again.

"It's really fine, Tris. You didn't mean to punch me. And you helped my concussion. So I should be thanking you."

"Wha.. what? How do you know?" Tris sputters.

"Zeke accidentally left his phone on recording, and he played it after he woke up," I say.

"You.. didn't hear the.. Um conversation… right?" Tris stutters.

"I did Tris. But I'm not mad at you. I'm really sorry. I have to talk to Nita." I say, voice low.

"O-ok. Are you sure you're okay?" Tris asks, worried. She reaches out to check my face by cupping it. I feel this shock from her fingers to my face. But then her face turns red and quickly pulls her hand back. She regrets it.

"I'm so sorry." I didn't… I just got caught in the moment," Tris says quietly. I don't answer.

"We should go find Nita," I say, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yeah, we should do that. Should we go out in our gym clothes?" she asks.

"Um yeah, sure. Let me get my stuff first," I reply. She nods in agreement. She walks into the girls locker room. I walk into the boys locker room and grab my bag. She walks out at the same time as me. I like she is a low maintenance girl, compared to Nita, who would take 15 minutes to get out of the locker room.

"Does Nita have the free period as well?" Tris asks.

"Yeah. Normally she would be hanging out at the indoor mall in the south wing.

"Damn," Tris mutters.

We walk to the mall together. It's not really a mall, but more like a mini mall. When we finally get there, I wonder which store Nita is.

"I think Nita would be at a clothing store, so we should check at Fourever 21," Tris says, reading my mind. We walk to Fourever 21 with our hands clasped together. I don't let go, nor does Tris so we just leave it like that. Her small, smooth fingers intertwine into my long, calloused finger. As we get there, our fingers let go of each other, and my hand feels cold.

"I'll be right behind you, Four. Okay? " Tris asks. I nod. I take my phone and walk in. I see Nita with her friend, Bethany I think. She has a bunch of clothes and shoes in a bag. She sees me walk in.

"Hey babe," Nita says.

"Hi Nita. Can we talk please?" I ask.

"Sure," Nita says.

"What is this?" I growl as I play the part when she stupidly tells Tris her plans. Nita's eyes wide open with shock.

"I.. erm well.." Nita says.

"Give us an answer, Nita," Tris says as she steps to the side of me.

"WHAT?! You planned this, Tris. It's all because of what I did to you in middle school isn't it?" Nita snarls. What?

"I wouldn't stoop that fucking low Nita," Tris says angrily.

"Well do you think pulling off this stunt you think that Four is actually going to be into you? And you think that just because you ruined my makeup makes you tough? You're fucked up in the head bitch," Nita says. I am so freaking confused. Tris likes me?

"Well that not my fucking problem. I don't give a shit about your damn makeup," Tris says darkly.

"Besides Nita, Zeke's phone recorded it," I say.

"What is up with Zeke and trying to make Tris feel better about herself? Come on Four, let's leave this bitch alone." Nita fake laughs. She pushes Tris to the side and tries to take my arm. I push away from her and pull Tris behind me.

"I'm tired of all your lies and shit, Nita!" I yell. Tris is behind me, firm, but scared.

"I thought you love me?!" Nita cries.

"No one could ever love you, bitch," Tris says coldly.

"Well, then. I have one more lie to show you," Nita's smugly says. The Nita does something I least expect. She goes up to Eric and kisses him.

 **A/N: O my god this was crazy. My butt is numb again. Stupid butt. ANYWAYS. I put a bunch of hidden fours in this chapter. Can you count all the fours in this whole chapter (including the A/Ns)? There's a lot. It's like 11:56 PM at night and I am so tired. Thank god for M &Ms. I love reading your review and they make my day. I am now officially a beta reader! So now I can beta read chapters now! I have been looking forward to being a beta reader. PM me if you need one and oh I almost forgot, I have a poll in my profile for the next story I should write. There is a one shot coming up soon so be ready for that!**

 **Wishes,**

 **-Blinky**


	9. The Truth

The Truth

 **A/N: Hey peeps. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I am in the middle of trying to make my author's notes shorter. Potato I have fourced meh friends to count the number of Fours in the last chapter. I am so evils. This was supposed to be posted on... Let's see… WEDNESDAY?! Damn I need to catch up. My Spotify application crashed and you peeps know I LIVE on Spotify. YouTube isn't the same four me. I also did not die, due to the fact that I have also been beta reading for Charms22. Her stories are amazing read them or else. I lost a bit of inspiration, so I reread the Divergent book in about a few hours. I now make previews four every chapter due to my friends begging me to give them spoilers. Tell me if I should just write the review at the end of each chapter or if I could just PM to de peeps. I make preview due to questions asked to me. I half-answer the first question with the preview so I don't give out the big spoilers. Just saying, all the previews are all the same when I send them. I OK UM NOW THE REVIEW REPLIES.**

 **Wrenlovesreading- I got that psycho b!tch out of the way. FOUR NOW. *falls to the floor laughing* I'm funny.**

 **Charms22- lol it was very unexpected, but not surprising. I didn't originally put it into the script thing whatever, but I thought it went well with the plotline.**

 **AKbooknerd- I know. I made him into a jackass and so I'm reshaping him up into a better man. He wasn't really a bad guy to begin with tho if you read the flashback. Thank you so much tho for the review.**

 **I OWN NATHANG OR NAWANE. K HERE YOU GO HAVE A NICE DAY**

 **-Beatrice's POV-**

"How long has this been going on, Nita?" Four snarls. "How long has this been going on for Nita?!" Four snarls. "Do you really want me to answer that question four you?" Nita smirks. "Two weeks since you wanted me to be your girlfriend. Soo... since last year," Four's surprised face is replaced with pure rage. He walks out the store, pissed and hurt.

I follow Four running towards him while he takes long strides. Damn his long legs. He sits down on a bench outside, with his face in his hands. I sit next to him, concerned.

"She was my first girlfriend. I can't believe I trusted her. I actually thought she was a nice person. It's my fault that you're going to be suspended, Tris." Four mumbles. I feel guilty for him. Nita took advantage of him, like she does with everyone. Very few people don't fall under her spell. I honestly can't say I'm surprised.

"She's very manipulative, Four. You can't blame yourself four something Nita did," I say softly. 

"But I helped her hurt you, Tris. I'll never fourgive myself four that," Four says. ( **A/N: Sorry if the fours are annoying the shit out of you, but I don't think it'll affect the story any differently, besides the fact that I laugh to death reading it. And yes. I can spell "for" properly. I just don't want to.)** I am taken aback by this. He actually cares four me. I hold in my shock and reply,

"Four, it's in her personality. She uses people and takes advantage of them," I counter.

"Tris you don't understand! She controls you! You don't know what she does, Tris!" Four says loudly. His sudden outburst scares me a little.

"I do," I say quietly. Four remembers when Nita mentions we went to the same middle school. I was honestly surprised that I would see her again.

Oh my god, Tris I am so sorry. I fourgot that she went to your old school," Four says apologetically. I shrug it off.

"I'm used to it, I guess," I lie right through my teeth. I don't want Four to feel anymore guilty than he already is. He gives me a skeptical look, not believing me all the way.

"I don't mean to pry, but I really do want to know what happened with you and Nita, if you don't mind?" Four asks curiously.

"I don't mind at all. I mean, it's not really a secret," I say, looking down. I sigh and start to explain what happened.

"It all started in middle school. I temporarily moved from here, to Denver because of my dad's job change. I skipped first grade, so I was only 10 at the time. I walked in to the school and this girl walked up to me innocently. She set off a red flag in my head and just waved. She smiled and asked me to sit next to her at lunch. I agreed four some reason and nodded at her. As I went to lunch, I learned her name, Nita and she was apparently the popular girl at the school, only because she was rich. She acted really nice to me and I played along, but I didn't really trust her. The next day, as I was walking to Nita and her friends' table, Nita walked towards me and tripped me, getting food all over me. The whole sixth grade laughed, and I was embarrassed as hell. I ran to the bathroom, upset and washed the food off my face," I say. Four nods, wanting me to continue.

"I suffered her taunting and me not getting my growth spurt and crap in seventh grade and how I was a boy, playing sports during lunch instead of making stupid flower crowns out of daisy and shit. She did this for year after year after year. In eighth grade, she found out my locker combination for my lock in the locker room and stole all of my clothes. I was lucky I had my gym clothes, so I wore those instead. It was a Friday and we would take our gym clothes home, but I forgot the week before. I smelled terrible. She would say things like "Which dumpster did you crawl out?" and "I went to the bathroom earlier. I saw a piece of shit in there and I immediately thought of you!" I finally thought I could escape her in high school, but I was very mistaken. As a freshman, she would make fun of me for being tiny and how I was a virgin, which was a pretty stupid argument. She then did something that almost got me expelled. She got into my locker and filled it with empty beer cans, joints of marijuana, lingerie that didn't even belong to me, condoms, and even worse, a pregnancy test stick that had two lines on it, indicating that the user of the test was pregnant, but the principal later found out that the lines were drawn by a Sharpie. I got suspended for a month, and no matter how much I tried to convince him, I always didn't have enough proof. The only people that believed me was my family. When I came back to school, people called me a slut, whore, and hoe. I'm surprised that I didn't kill myself. Since I was smart enough to skip a grade, my parents let me not go to school for my sophomore year due to how traumatized I was. I didn't tell anyone about anything else about the bullying because Nita threatened me to keep my mouth shut or my family would be harmed… I didn't have any friends either; Nita scared them all away. I was still smart enough to my junior year, because I was doing all my school work at home. My parents didn't want to deal with Nita, so we moved. But that didn't help at all," I finished. I tear drops down my cheek. Then I feel a pair of big arms wrap around me.

 **A/N: Heyo! It's 1:42 in the morning rn so sorry if I spelled something wrong or whatever sorry. My poll will be lasting for another week or two so vote soon! I am so tired right now and I probably have a few things to tell you but I'm really tired. Bye peeps! Rate and Review btw!**

 **-Blinky**


	10. The Window

The Window

 **A/N: Hey peeps. I am like really tired so excuse my bleh-ness. I had testing the last few days so I couldn't update. Edit: I never got this done, so this is like a week late. Sorry. I probably will post more weekly due to meh beta-reading and school crap. Anyways let's gooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I also have no access to my dang laptop so I'm sad. So I had to use the family computer. But it's really not the same. My mom is trying to pull meh sister's tooth out and she's like having a seizure. TMI sorries. My poll is about to close so enter in soon!**

 **Review timeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Yup- Thank yous! I can't handle compliments very well. Sorry about that.**

 **Charms22- I have said it many times but I'll still say it again. NITA IS A CRAZY PSYCHO BEACH. But lol yeah we all hate her. And thanks you. Again with the comment thing.**

 **I OWN NATHANG OR NAWANE. Oh, and also, check out meh pollllllll k bai.**

 **-Beatrice's POV-**

We sit in peace, him draping his arms over me. We snap out of our daze.

"Um, we should go now," I say awkwardly, not wanting to move. Four nods in understanding. I sigh as we get off the bench and walk back to the main school campus. I realize that I am only wearing a sports bra. Thank god that I brought a jacket. I quickly put it on and Wipe my tears off my face. As we walk, Four says out of nowhere, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry four," I say.

The bell rings. I wave briefly and run home. I know that my dad would get a call from the principal and that he would be questioning me four my suspension. I've made a terrible impression on the first freaking day of school. I get my keys out and walk quickly to the door. As expected, my dad is waiting four me, sitting in a chair at the dining room on his phone. He looks up, concerned and gives me a hug. I give him a hug back, and we sit down at the dining room. Caleb texted me that he would be home late and that he was at a robotics club meeting. My dad looks at me and asks, "What happened?"

"Nita's back," I say. My dad's eyes widen.

"Go on," he says.

"I was walking to class and bumped into someone. His name was Four. We talked and Nita came by and I found out that Nita was her boyfriend. She started to say a bunch of things and I got mad and left. Later, at P.E., we were supposed to fight with partners. I got partnered with this girl named Molly who apparently was friends with Nita. She started to call me names and I knocked her out. Later at lunch Nita started talking sh-"I say mid word, remembering that I'm talking to my father. He gives me a playful smirk and I continue. "Crap. Then, Four stood up four her and I got mad and I punched him. The principal saw and suspended me. I later found out from Nita that she was controlling Four's mind somehow. Later Four and I found out that she was cheating on him." I finish, sighing. "Well, I think the most logical thing to do is to tell your mom. She'll know what to do," my dad says.

 **Time lapse later at night**

I sit at my vanity, surrounded by moving boxes. I was brushing my wet hair as I hear a knock near my window. I look through it and see a smiling Four in his room. I notice he isn't wearing a shirt. I blush slightly and wave to him. He quickly leaves to write something. After a few seconds, he returned with a sign that says, _What's ur number?_ I chuckle at his attempt to communicate with me. I grab a sheet of paper and a Sharpie. I start writing my number. I hold up the paper as well as my phone. He smiles, grabs his phone and starts to type something. A few seconds later, my phone rings.

 _?: Hey_

 _Tris: Hey Four_

 _Four: Hey Tris_

 _Tris: Why did you want my number?_

 _Four: I like talking to you._

 _Tris: Okay._

 _Four: Okay._

 _Tris: Okay._

 _Four: Okay._

I laugh as I type.

 _Tris: Ok lol gn :p_

 _Four: gn :)_

I look up to Four who is staring at me. I catch his gaze and he blushes. I smile flirtatiously, without trying. I turn off the light and lay on my bed, my thoughts mostly drifting to a certain blue-eyed boy.

 **A/N: OH MEH GAWD IM SO SORRIES FOUR POSTING THIS SO LATE. I was busy beta reading and lost sum inspiration. I finally finished it and I am happies. Sorry this was really short. Meh allergies are starting to kick in. What happened befour the window scene? I'm posting weekly four the next 2 weeks so… ok bai. Reviewing is appreciated!**


	11. The Dream?

The Dream?

 **A/N: Heyo peeps! I am back! You guys seemed to like the last chapter, so I'm posting TWO chapters this week! Because I fourgot last week. I have a story coming out soon so get ready!** **ANYWAYYYSSS I love this chapter. You'll figure out what this is as soon as you read the first sentence. I made this four this chapter because you know, Four + Six = 10 or aka, FOURTRIS OH MEH GAWDS. It technically is 11 but the author's note was a "chapter". I'm sorry if my story goes a little fast. I'm trying to slow down a bit. WHICH IS CLEARLY NOT WORKING BLINKY GOD DAMMIT ok im done**

 **REVIEW TIMEEEE**

 **Msdhunay929- OMG YAS IKR ugh, I sound weird. But YES I noticed that when I reread the chapter. Bleh.**

 **Charms22- Interesting observation. I got the feels writing the last chapter. Is that possible? Can you get the feels four your own fanfic? Weird.**

 **I DON'T OWN NATHING OR NAWANE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

 **-Four's POV-**

 _I walk into the school gymnasium slowly, realizing the fact I was in my bedroom a minute ago. I look down at myself. I'm wearing a tuxedo with a white shirt. And surprisingly, the shirt isn't stained with blood! I see a convenient mirror hanging on the wall. I look surprisingly good, considering the fact I had a demon for a father who basically kicked my ass everyday.. I look at my surroundings. I notice the gym is covered in steamers and other assorted party supplies. I see a banner that spells out Senior Prom 2418 in bright bold colors. I chuckle in amusement, because I am only a junior. I walk around, not paying attention to what's in front of me. I bump into a girl as I walk._

" _Oh, um sorry," she squeaks._

" _No, I apologize. I didn't see you," I say apologetically. I look at her and awe takes over me. She had a long white sundress on with a rosy floral print. She wore a pair of pink sandal heels that made her slightly taller. Her golden- dirty blonde hair was tied up into a messy braided bun, leaving a few stands out, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were the perfect mix of greyish-blue. She had the tiniest of makeup on, unlike the girls at school. She had a long, narrow nose that only added to her beauty._

 _A slow song started to play._

" _May I have this dance?" I ask, trying not to stutter at this angel._

" _S-sure," she stutters, like she's surprised that I was even talking to her. I took her small but firm hand in mine as we walked to the dance floor with the other couples walking. I grasp her small waist as she holds my shoulder. We started to waltz slowly. I don't know why but she seems very familiar. We get closer and closer until our noses were touching. It was perfect. Much too perfect. I hear this voice in my head yelling WAKE UP YOU SON OF A- I try to block it out but its way too hard. Ugh. I feel a stinging burn on my face. And that's when I finally wake up._

"What the fucj?!"

 **A/N: FOUR GODS SAKE I FINALLY FINISHED IT. SORRY. Was Four's dream just a coincidence or was it a doing of someone else? Reviewing is appreciated!**


End file.
